The Second Date
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: This is what happened on their second date, sum. sucks I know.Be nice and sorry for the shortness.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic, a big thanks for those who reviewed my first fanfic, Angel of Mine Disclaimer: I don't own it

---with Dan-  
"I'm late!!" he jumped out of bed as soon as he saw the time. "Dan, what's with all the noise" his mother called from the kitchen."Nothing mom" he called back, still rushing around the room. He frantically pulled at his closet, making a huge mess as he did so"Where is it!?". "AHA!" he smiled triumphantly as he took the little package. After that he began to change.  
He got dressed quickly, not bothering to look at the mirror. His outfit consisted of a black shirt covered with red jacket with artfully torn sleeves. Instead of his usual red pants, he wore a set of dark blue jeans with some jagged cuts by the had on red sneakers for shoes. A few wristlets, a green watch and his green rimmed sunglasses completed the set.  
A quick peek at the mirror told him that his hair was impossible but he shook this off and ran down.  
"Dan, you're gonna be late, and fix your hair." his mom told him as he ran down. "Don't forget your gift" that put him to a stop. He anxiously checked his pockets, a little tinkling of chains came from right hand pocket. With that he gave a sigh of relief. "I got it mom!!" he said that and was off.  
"I'm so late, she's so gonna kill me!!" he thought as he rushed down the street. Little did he know that his girlfriend was thinking the same thing.  
---with Runo-

"I'm gonna be late" she thought as she started to get dressed. Unlike her boyfriend she looked at the mirror repeatedly just to make sure that her hair was perfect and shining. HER outfit consisted of a sleeveless white dress and short yellow jacket. The dress was beautiful, it gently flowed to her knees and it had a pink rim. The jacket covered her chest neatly. For her feet, she had on white sandals with pink flowers. Also, she had on a neat pink headband, a few gold bracelets completed the look. She stared critically at herself before she decided to let her hair down."He'd love that" she thought. "Honey! You're gonna be late!!" her mother called. "I know" she called back rushing down the stairs. She said her goodbye then sped off, hoping that she wasn't too late.

---with Dan---  
"TAXI!!" he yelled, startling a few passengers as he tried to attract a taxi, ignoring the rumbling thunder.  
"Get in, kid" a gruff voice of a taxi driver ordered. He did what hs was told, one arm still clutching protectively at his package.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" he whispered frantically, though more to himself than to the driver. The traffic was unbelievable that day, the streets were crammed with people. The road was tighter than a pack of sardines because of the cars that seemed to pour out of nowhere. He watched out of the window, it seemed like no one was actually moving. The tightly crammed streets, the tight roads together with the rainstorm made it feel like a living hell for someone like him, on a second date. "Can't you make this thing go any faster?!" he finally asked, starting to lose his cool. "You can't make traffic go faster kid" the driver preached knowingly. He grunted in reply, a bit annoyed. "A little more of this and I'm gonna snap" he thought.

---with Runo---

She rushed street after street, ignoring the stares the people started to give her ."I'm SO late" she thought as she sped through the neighborhood. She swore under her breath as she saw the next few streets. Like her boyfriend's road, the street was like a can of sardines. "WAIT UP!!" she yelled at a bus. Sadly, it ignored her and went away. She growled in frustration. That bus left her no choice, she started to run, calling out 'sorry' to those she bumped. She felt tears run down her face as she thought of her boyfriend.  
"He might be a little stupid, but he cares about me like I care about him. Even with all those stupid fights we had he would say sorry" she thought wiping her tears.  
Then they were there....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan

Dan stopped when he got to the restoraunt, panting. Runo did the same thing both thinking "Hope I'm not too late". They saw each other at the exact same time.  
"You're late too!? Yes I know I'm late, STOP COPYING ME!" both said pointing fingers at each other. After their outbursts both laughed, hard. Dan stared at Runo thinking "Wow, she looks more beautiful than she did the last time, she knows how to look like a girl alright". And Runo thought "He looks great, good thing he's not wearing those stupid red pants".He led her to the entrance trying not to blush as he looked at her beauty. She said a quick word of thanks while examining the restorant. A waiter appeared to escort them to their table. They sat down, trying not to look at each other. "You look beautiful, you know how to look like a girl alright" he complimented. "Umm, thanks..I guess, You look great too" she replied as they sat down. She stared in wonder at the restorant comparing it to her parent's restorant."Wow, this so fancy and stuff" she thought as she stared at the fountain, the marble contours and the fancy foods being served."May I take your order?' a waiter asked while passing them menus. Dan paled as he examined the prices"Hope she doesn't eat too much.." he thought, a little worried for his wallet."I-I'll take the steak dinner and a slice of triple berry cheesecake for dessert and an iced tea please, how about you Runo?" he said. "Can I please have the um herbed halibut? no dessert please and an iced tea too" she ordered. The waiter nodded then went away. "You know Dan, you look great but your outfit doesn't fit with the atmosphere here " she commented. "I guess I don't maybe I should have worn something else but you fit in perfectly" he replied. A few jokes, comments and a little talk about bakugan made them forget the time before the waiter showed up with a tray of food, saying "Your dessert will arrive in a few minutes" before walking away. "It does look delicious, I hope it tastes as good as it smells" Dan thought after a quick sniff at the food. "Wow, its scrumptious" Runo thought after a few bites of the fish and vegetables. Dan thought the same thing about his ate their meals with smiles but inside they were a bit scared that he/she wouldn't like him/her.

They soon finished their meals and were waiting for dessert.  
"So do you like it here?" he asked. "Yeah, its gorgeous in here" she said, still wondering how Dan managed to pay for all of it. "Um, Runo?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you like it here?"  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful place, thanks for bringing me here"  
"Are you happy?" "Duh"  
"Then I hope this will make you even happier*" he took a little packet out from somewhere in his jacket. It looked a little bit like the one he gave his mom. He passed it to her with a slight blush. Runo was a little shocked that he brought her to a fancy restorant AND get her a gift. She said her thanks before opening the package. She gasped, it was locket with her name on it. With a little click it opened up. It had a picture of their first date. "Thanks so much" she said with smile, putting it in her pocket. "My pleasure" he said. The dessert soon arrived and Dan loved it after one bite."Want some? its delicious" "Um sure" she took a bite and thought it was heaven in a bite." She said her thanks before they started to dig in. They ate their dessert and Dan paid for everything, though he did look a bit pale as he handed over a few hundred dollars. "Good thing I saved up for this" he thought before leaving the restorant to walk his girlfriend home. "Bye Dan!" she called, kissing him on the cheek. An immediate blush from him made her giggle. "Bye" then he went home thinking that it went perfectly .  
---Dan's room-  
"I'm so broke" he muttered, looking at his wallet. "But...I guess its worth it" he added as an afterthought. And with a smile on his face, he fell asleep.

Sorry if I'm a bit late in updating. I couldn't think of a good ending for it. Oh and did I spell restorant right? And happier, is it spelled right? Like it? Hate it? please review (Sorry if its too short, still please review)


End file.
